Change me back!
by iCan'tHardlyWait
Summary: After hunting one day, Carlisle and Edward swap bodies. What issues shall arise in this awkward situation? All canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Have fun with this story!**

* * *

**CARLISLE**

I think it had already happened when I looked up from my deer.

Because I saw, across from me, somebody's familiar blonde head bent over another deer.

Edward, who was hunting with me, did not have blonde hair.

And besides, it was Carlisle's face which looked up at me, feeling my gaze on him.

I was staring at _me_.

_What the heck?_ I heard, and at the same time, "Carlisle?" said Carlisle.

"Edward?" I said, and it was in Edward's voice. My eyes widened.

_How did this happen?_

"I dunno," I muttered.

Carlisle – or Edward, as me – stared at me. "You heard that?"

I nodded. "I guess with your body comes your power."

Carlisle grinned at me. Wow, but that was weird. He said, in my voice, "I don't feel suddenly compassionate…"

I sighed. The fun was already wearing off for me. I had to figure out what had happened, how, and how we were going to change back.

"That was _such_ a Carlisle expression on my face," Edward said. _Party pooper._

"This is _not_ a party."

_Stop -_ "Stop reading my mind!" Edward protested.

"I can't help it, you should know that," I snapped.

"Calm down," he said. _You're not usually so impatient._

"I'm not usually seventeen."

He scowled.

"Stop scowling!" It looked weird.

"It's not like you'll get wrinkles." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop that!"

"Hey, I don't whine _that_ often, Carlisle!"

I took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**EDWARD**

One thing that was not fun about this was not being the fastest.

"Sucker," I heard from under his/my breath. (God, this was confusing.)

_Shut up_, I thought. Evidently, Carlisle was taking advantage of this opportunity to be childish.

Muttering evil thoughts, I somehow managed to stumble over a root, bringing a whole tree down behind me.

"Edward!" Carlisle protested in my voice.

I wondered how ridiculous _Dr_ Carlisle Cullen - the new me - had looked, and sniggered.

Carlisle chose to ignore me this time.

* * *

**CARLISLE**

"Carlisle!" Esme called, smiling as she came out to meet Edward. "Had a good hunt? It was pretty quick."

I waited for Edward to explain.

"Very fast, yes," he agreed, and hugged Esme to him.

And smirked at me from over her head.

_Nah nah nah nah nah_.

"Edward!" I snarled.

Esme eyed me oddly. "Edward?"

Edward chortled.

"Carlisle," I corrected, lowering into a growl. "Get your –"

I stopped. What would that seem like to Esme?

"Hey." Bella smiled shyly at me from the doorway of the house. I could hear her heart race when I smiled automatically back at her.

I turned slowly to Edward, whose arms were around my wife still, and returned his smirk.

Two could play at this game.

"Bella," I said, smiling, and approached her.

"Carlisle!" Edward warned.

Both Bella and Esme stared at him. He scowled at me. "Uh – Edward!"

"I think Carlisle's having some stress issues," I explained to Esme. "Maybe we should leave you guys alone."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Esme said, turning to frown at Edward. "He _is_ acting oddly."

Edward glowered at me as I left, arm around Bella.

"So were you," Bella whispered to me as we went upstairs.

* * *

**EDWARD**

The nerve! The NERVE of him!

I listened angrily to the sound of their footsteps going up the stairs, across the hall, and into MY room.

"Did you and Edward fight?" Esme asked, softly.

"Me and Edward?" I asked, blankly. And then remembered again, with a snap. Oh, this was gonna take some getting used to. "Oh! Um...not exactly."

"What's the problem, sweetheart?"

"Oh, it's Bella," I moaned, giving up. Stupid game. Stupid body swap. Stupid. "I can't handle it any longer. I just want to _be with her_."

There was a silence; Esme regarded me, shocked. "_What_?"

Damn. Maybe I should have explained the situation first. God, what had that sounded like...

...oh. A good plan.

I smirked, and thought, hoping Carlisle was listening, _I got a new game plan, pal. You better fess up first.

* * *

_**CARLISLE**

So, I had exactly no idea what to do once we'd got to my room.

I tried smiling at her, and she smiled back almost reflexively. Her heartrate shot up again.

This must be so _gratifying_ to Edward all the time, I thought scathingly, and then regretted it. No, my son was not like that.

"So," I said.

"So," she said, smiling prettily and looking all embarrassed. "What we talked about..."

Oh, Jesus, what had 'we' talked about?

"...are we still fine?" she finished, shyly.

"Oh," I said, in alarm. Well, Edward had to be fine with whatever she said, right? And I couldn't risk screwing anything up..."Yeah. Absolutely."

Her smile widened and she flushed slightly, looking nervous and happy as she walked up to me.

"Edward," she whispered, and began to pull me down to her...

_OH GOD, NO!_

"Ummmmm," I said, leaning away from my son's soulmate at the last moment. She looked crestfallen, hurt, mortified. "I don't think I can..." I wracked my brains for an excuse.

Bella swallowed and grew redder. Aha.

"I don't think I could put up with how good you smell," I amended, with what I thought would be a loving, reassuring smile. Well, it wasn't my face.

"Oh, Edward," Bella cried, happily, and throwing her arms around my neck kissed me squarely on the mouth.

* * *

**Now that you've read this far - want more? Please review!! Thanks! ~iCan'tHardlyWait  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omgz thanks for the reviews! :D -hugs-  
**

"Oh, Edward," Bella cried, happily, and throwing her arms around my neck kissed me squarely on the mouth.

* * *

**BELLA**

I kissed him.

And then the door opened, and Carlisle stood there for a moment, looking all shocked at us.

Esme appeared behind him and he shut the door.

Edward looked stricken, and stared at me.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Oh, but this was _unbearable_!

Screw this game. Screw it all. I need Bella right now.

I followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle," she said, trying to be normal after she'd no doubt caught me glaring at her and 'me' earlier. "How are you?"

"Don't be silly," I said, my - Carlisle's - voice slightly rough with desperation. "It's _me_." I stepped up to her and kissed her, taking her face in my hands.

She yanked away, staring at me in horror. "C-C-Carlisle?"

"It's _Edward_," I said. "Seriously, we got this weird body swap thing after hunting and we haven't said anything because we thought it might just go away, but _God_, I cannot stand this one second longer."

Now she was just looking at me with terror in her eyes, as though I might be completely insane.

"Oh, come _on_," I said. "...How many shades of bronze is my hair?" I rolled my eyes, referring to when she had insisted on counting.

She started to smile. "Nine. Oh, it's really you, Edward."

"Want me to prove it more?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, wouldn't hurt," she grinned.

"Okay. Well, remember what we talked about before I went hunting?" I gave her a significant look. We'd discussed whether I could possibly handle kissing her properly and nicely and thoroughly.

Her eyes went round, and she said, "Oh."

I looked at her curiously. "What?"

"But Edward...that means it was Carlisle...said that...he was fine with...what we had talked about..."

I felt my - Carlisle's - eyes widen in horror. "_He_ kissed_ you?!?!_"

"No-no-no-no-no," Bella said, reassuringly, for I had stiffened. "Now that I think about it...he tried to avoid it, saw I was hurt, and then was quite terribly shocked when I kissed _him_. He was so relieved Car-I mean, you appeared at the door I thought it was weird."

"Oh, thank _God_," I said. I moved to kiss her now, and stopped inches from her lips. "Do you find this too weird?"

She made a little face. "Not _really_. Is that weird?"

I laughed. "Oh, Bella, love, you're wonderful."

"Shut up and kiss me," she mumbled, "No matter _who_ you look like." Smiling, I kissed her, softly at first, deepening after a while.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?" Alice demanded.

* * *

**CARLISLE**_(while Edward followed Bella into the kitchen)_

Bored, I wandered into Alice's room to say hi.

"Hi," I said, wondering if it would be much different talking to her as a brother rather than a father figure.

"Edward!" she said, happily. "What's up?"

Huh. "You don't ever ask _me_ what's up," I grumbled.

She eyed me oddly. "What?"

"Oh - um - nothing," I said, quickly. "What've you been doing?"

"Going through my tenth Arabic dialect," she said. "I need something stronger to fend you off when you're trying to get in my head."

"Thou shalt not succeed," I proclaimed.

_What is _with_ you?_

I flushed. So it was not cool to talk like that. "Nothing, Alice. Nothing." I glanced out the window. "Where's Jasper?"

"Pulling weeds with Esme," she said. Oh. Seemed Edward had somehow evaded that task.

"She's not very happy with Carlisle," Alice added, frowning.

Uh oh. "She's not?" I tried to sound casual.

"Apparently...he said something weird about Bella."

"Did he?" I asked, sounding overly calm as I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

Alice eyed me. _My, how protective we are...not._

"I mean, _did he?_" I growled.

She returned to a serious, crestfallen expression. "Apparently he said something about _wanting to be with_ her."

"No!" I gasped, in genuine horror. How could Edward sink so low?

Alice blanked out, entering the trance state of a vision. I caught a steady snap of picture after picture before she cut over them quickly, counting to twenty, to a hundred, in Greek.

Oh. My. God.

Me. Kissing Bella.

My _body_ kissing Bella.

EDWARD!

"How could he?" I whispered. Alice's dark eyes were huge and sorry and confused on me.

"I don't understand," she said, and then she flitted out of the room.

* * *

**EDWARD**

..."What the _hell_ are you two doing?"

Carlisle appeared behind her in an instant, and Bella and I broke apart.

"I - I - I - uh," Bella stammered, looking to me for help.

Carlisle -though it was my face- looked panicked. I was ruining him!

"I'm Carlisle," he said then, firmly. He'd obviously decided this had gone far enough. Good call.

Alice turned and regarded him with narrowed eyes. "What, Edward?"

"I'm Carlisle," he repeated, and then, pointing at me, "He's Edward. After the hunt...we sort of...changed."

Alice's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Why didn't you _tell_ us?"

I looked down sheepishly; Alice looked amused. Carlisle must not do this very often. "I kind of...started this lame...challenge," I admitted.

"And Carlisle _followed along_?" She looked incredulous.

"My judgment errs," Carlisle sighed, and Alice giggled.

"No wonder you sounded weird."

Carlisle looked mildly offended.

"Okay," Alice said, suddenly serious. "Prove it."

"Oh, he's proved it to me," Bella said, earnestly.

"I don't care," Alice said, smilng sweetly to take the edge off her words. "Prove it to _me_."

"Bella wouldn't lie," I said, angry.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me and Bella. "Perhaps you two..." she hinted.

Carlisle snarled slightly at either the implication or her thoughts, and Alice backed off. "Oookay. Sorry. Not funny. But seriously, this is hard to believe."

"Remember when Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were hunting," Carlisle began, a glint in his/my eye, "And you and Jasper and I stayed at home?"

Alice nodded, frowning slightly.

"Well, when you and Jasper said you guys were learning hip hop I knew-"

"Okay!" Alice interrupted. "Shut up! Sorry, dad. But seriously, stop it!"

Carlisle smirked. Ooh, was that what I looked like?

Bella's heart rate picked up, and we vampires all turned to look at her. She flushed. "Sorry. That's your crooked smile. It's so..."

I felt a pang of jealousy. _That's not fair, she's supposed to like _me_!_

"I am you, Edward," Carlisle said to me, deadpan.

"Oh, keep out," I said, annoyed.

* * *

**Do keep reviewing, you guys rock :) And you could get a visit from Carlisle or Edward...though you won't be sure which one...:D ~iCan'tHardlyWait  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really need more reviews. Pretty please? **

**Sorry if you find this confusing, I'll try my best. Thoughts will now be in square brackets, as in **[Hello, this is a thought].

* * *

_I (Edward) felt a pang of jealousy. _[That's not fair, she's supposed to like me!]

_"I am you, Edward," Carlisle said to me, deadpan._

_"Oh, keep out," I said, annoyed._

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body  
**

"How are we supposed to change back?" I asked. "Alice, could you try to..."

"I'll _try_," she said, helplessly. She settled into the slight trance.

During the silence, Bella's eyes moved awkwardly from me (in Edward's body) to Edward (in my body), to his lips, and then she flushed again.

I avoided eye contact.

"Oh," Alice said, in a little gasp. "It's not going to end."

"_WHAT_?!" Edward and I screamed, jointly.

"Well, I can't see it happening!"

"But _why_?" Bella whimpered, possibly frightened at the prospect of having to marry my body.

"I don't know," Alice said, sounding equally frightened. [I don't know. I don't know. Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry.]

"Oh, Alice," I said, comfortingly, putting my arms around her. "It's okay."

"Well, this is different," she managed to joke. "_Edward_'s never this nice."

Edward rolled his eyes, and putting his arm around Bella's waist drew her close to him.

I cleared my throat; at the same time, Jasper and Esme appeared.

Esme's eyes narrowed at Edward. Obviously, it seemed to her that it was _me_, _Carlisle_, standing there with Bella.

I cringed.

"Please, sweetheart, I can explain," I said to her, and her eyes turned to me in confusion.

* * *

**EDWARD, in Carlisle's body  
**

Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I sat in the living room after the big revelation to everyone.

"_Sweet_," Emmett said, turning to Carlisle (in my body) with a smirk. "This is sweet. Hey, Dad."

"Stop that, Emmett," I growled. This wasn't funny.

"Ooh, sorry, _Edward_," he retorted. Ha ha. "Did I touch a nerve? How you liking your blonde hair?"

I dove at him before anybody could stop me. He stopped, alarmed, but in trying to get me off ruined my - Carlisle's - poor shirt.

"Hey," Carlisle protested, weakly, as I began to take the ripped shirt off completely. "That's _my_ body..."

Bella's eyes widened at the sight of _Carlisle__'s_ chest and abdomen, and her cheeks somehow turned red for the hundredth time that day.

Emmett whistled. "Not bad, Dad."

I scowled. "Should I do the bottom too?"

"Edward!" Esme and Carlisle warned.

"Sorry," Bella said, mortified, to me, Carlisle and Esme.

"Hmmpf," I grunted.

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle mumbled, avoiding eye contact, probably still embarrassed by my threat to drop his pants.

"It's alright," Esme said, graciously.

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body**

"How am I going to go to work?" I groaned, changing the subject.

[Do you have any big surgeries coming up?] Edward thought.

"I don't think so."

"Then I can handle it," Edward said, proudly. "And _you're_ gonna have to be me at school."

"Basically, act really smart and don't talk to anybody," Emmett provided helpfully.

Just the, Bella gave an odd little squeaking noise and dropped the piece of paper she was holding. I smelled a faint scent of blood, and she pinched the papercut on her finger shut with a petrified expression.

Knowing her, she probably wasn't scared we'd eat her, she was upset that she'd tempted us.

* * *

**EDWARD, in Carlisle's body**

Thankfully, Jasper was upstairs with Alice. And to my delight, I did not feel the normal, almost irresistible draw to Bella's blood.

Carlisle, however, was beside us in a moment, inhaling deeply. I stared at him, horror struck, posed protectively over Bella.

"That is...amazing. Edward, your control puts me to shame."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, relieved and flattered.

With his centuries-old acquired power, Carlisle put the smell away then and walked away. "If this..._change_...thing...doesn't end in one week, I'm going to seek help."

"Okay," I agreed.

"In the mean time," Esme said, sorrowfully, "I'm afraid I'm not as strong as Bella and cannot handle my husband looking like somebody else. Thus, I am kicking Carlisle out of our bed."

"Ugh, Mom," Emmett groaned. "Too much information."

Bella and I exchanged glances. "This body'll do," I joked.

"Shut up," Carlisle snapped.

Bella blushed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And another call for reviews. :D ~iCan'tHardlyWait  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the great response in reviews. THEY REALLY HELP.  
**

**Thoughts will now be in square brackets, as in **[Hello, this is a thought].

**And be warned, this chapter is randomly musical.**

* * *

_Bella and I (Edward) exchanged glances. "This body'll do," I joked._

_"Shut up," Carlisle snapped._

_Bella blushed._

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body  
**

Alice had taken to going around with her iPhone, blasting out songs which she deemed to fit any situation which might arise.

"_Don't Fight it_" by The Panics had become a recent favourite.

_…I said don't fight it,_

_Don't fight it__,_

_Don't fight it__,_

_If you don't know what it is__,_

_If you don't know what it is_

_Just d__on't fight it__,_

_Don't –_

"Will you turn that thing off, Alice?" I snarled, looking up from the huge volume on vampire, myths and stuff.

"Sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

I shot nervily to my feet, sending my chair skidding backwards with a loud squeal.

"Okay. Okay, _Daddy_." she pouted and turned the volume down.

* * *

**EDWARD, in Carlisle's body  
**

I sat on the couch with Bella, who was leaning against me, her head slipping onto my chest.

I sighed, Bella inhaled almost blissfully, and Jasper, who sat opposite us with Alice, twitched. The two of them exchanged a meaningful glance and Alice hit 'play' casually on her iPhone.

_I can't get enough of you baby_

_I can't get enough of you baby_

_Yes it's true_

_Whenever we kiss I get a feeling like this -_

Did I mention, her _stupid_ iPhone?

_- I get to wishing that there was two of you_

Bella turned a shade of red not far off the hue of Rosalie's convertible. "Stop it, Alice," she mumbled. "I can't help it. He smells good."

Smashmouth continued to sing.

_My heart cr__ie__s out more baby__,_

_I__t feels so nice I want your arms to wrap around me twice_

_I can't get enough of you baby__,_

_I can't get enough of you baby__,_

_Right or __w__rong_

_Baby __r__ight or __w__rong_

I groaned at the fitting lyrics. Was it wrong that Bella liked being with me because it was Carlisle's body? Ought I to feel jealous? But on the other hand, did I prefer her to be with _my _body but Carlisle's mind in it? My head spun at this confusion.

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body  
**

How am I going to _fix this?!_ _I don't want to go to school as Edward!!!_

Okay. Sorry. I was getting hysterical then.

_Edward_ seems pretty happy wandering off everywhere with Bella in MY body. Maybe you didn't get that, I'll repeat it: MY body. That's right. MINE.

What am I supposed to do? Esme will have nothing to do with me except treat me as a son. And heck, I wouldn't have anything to do with her either; Edward _is_ practically her son.

And I suppose I can't say Bella was really practically my daughter _yet_.

Still, it's inappropriate! Where ARE they now anyway?!

Alice walked by, without her stupid phone, thank God.

[I'm only happy when it rains  
I'm only happy when its complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You know I love it when the news is bad  
And why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I'm only happy when it rains...]

"Will you SHUT UP, Alice?" God, this thing was shredding my nerves. I didn't usually shout so much, surely.

"Stop listening to my thoughts," Alice pouted, and ran out of the room.

Esme sighed and came over to rub my shoulders. "Poor Carlisle."

I buried my face in my hands. "Huh."

She put her face next to mine.

[It's unbelievably hard to love you but I love you anyway.]

"Aw, Esme..."

She smiled sympathetically.

* * *

**EDWARD, in Carlisle's body  
**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go to Seattle _now_ of all times?" Bella asked, skeptically.

"What, can't I take my daughter out for a spin?"

"Shut up, I'm not your daughter," Bella snapped.

"Okay fine. My…ah, girlfriend."

"This is still weird," Bella said under her breath. I chuckled and turned the key in the ignition, before backing my – yes, MY (yay!) – black Mercedes out of the garage.

Carlisle would not be happy. Ah, well.

The sound system switched on as we pulled onto the road.

_And now,_ the radio station announced, _a song to her dear friend Carlisle, from Bella._

_No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true_

Bella and I exchanged stunned glances.

"I didn't…" she said.

"Alice," I snarled.

_…__I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know our love forever  
I know, no matter what_

We both groaned aloud at the irony of the second line.

"She's good," I said, grudgingly, and Bella sighed in defeat.

We parked in a sun-streaked place beside a park filled with gently swaying trees and loud people about five cars' lengths away. I rolled down the window.

"You have no idea how good you look right now," Bella said fervently after a while. I glared at her; she smiled sweetly back at me. Oh, my Bella. I knew she would never love anyone but me. As in, me, Edward.

"No matter what I look like," I whispered, before kissing her, and her shoulders shook slightly with laughter.

"This is bizarre," she said, but then she kissed me more. The sunlight had pulled away from us and she pouted slightly when my sparkle disappeared. "Oh, well," she said.

Just then, my eyes refocused on the car only a few meters away from us.

Was that a _Forks police cruiser_?

"Oh, crap," I gasped, and Bella turned to follow my gaze.

Her eyes widened.

"Let's get out of here."

Charlie's huge eyes still haunted us even after we had peeled away.

* * *

**Reviews. Please. I'm addicted. ~iCan'tHardlyWait  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy these few scenes.**

* * *

_Charlie's huge eyes still haunted us even after we had peeled away._

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body**

"YOU _WHAT_?!"

Bella cowered from me and Edward gave me a dirty look. I ignored him and contined.

"You took MY Mercedes into SEATTLE in our situation at THIS TIME, and you kissed Bella in BROAD DAYLIGHT with MY BODY in front of HER DAD?"

"Carlisle, calm down," Esme soothed, pushing me down firmly by my shoulders. "Shouting won't solve anything, dear."

"Car…irresponsible…I'm _screwed_…" I mumbled, rebellious.

Music belted out from the iPhone in Alice's pocket.

_Scotty doesn't know_

_That Fiona and me_

_Do it in my van every Sunday_

Upon hearing the lyrics, her eyes widened and she turned the damn thing off with vampire speed. At least that time was a mistake. Because this is NO JOKING SITUATION. I think I'm allowed to get just a LITTLE hysterical now.

_Work it harder, make it better,  
do it faster, makes us stronger,  
more than ever, never over,  
Our work here is never over._

_N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger_

"That song doesn't really help right now," I growled. Alice turned it off and looked genuinely contrite.

"We have to solve this situation somehow," Esme said, the voice of reason. "I think it best if Bella and Edward go to Charlie, and explain. If it doesn't work out, then we can bring him back here and try to get Jasper to calm him down."

* * *

**EDWARD, in Carlisle's body**

"I'm _ruined_!" Carlisle, in my body, howled.

"I doubt Charlie would want anybody to know that his teenage daughter was too…close…with her boyfriend's father," Emmett said, apparently trying to be reassuring.

"How am I going to go to work?" Carlisle whispered to himself. His calmness had utterly worn away.

"Edward will behave his very best," Esme said, sternly. "We can't afford to ruin Carlisle's image like this."

I hung my head. It was, after all, my stupid decision. I should have known better.

"Yeah," Carlisle, in my body, said, glaring at me.

I scowled at him.

He breathed out then, and stood up, gathering the shreds of his composure about him. "If he saw the sparkling, Edward, then we're done for."

"I guess we'll find out," Rosalie said, scathingly, after a long silence. "You and _Bella_ have to see Charlie. _Now_." She shot Bella a nasty glare.

"Okay," I said, miserably.

"Not you," Rosalie sniped. "Carlisle."

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body**

Bella looked considerably frightened at the prospect of having to drive home with me. I must have seemed quite insane.

"Come on, Bella," I said, trying to speak placidly. "We've got to see."

We got into her truck and she turned on the ignition. The radio turned on automatically; it was a music station.

Before I could even feel the dread, the radio station host announced, "And now we have an extract of the All-American Rejects."

Bella froze at the too-familiar chords and turned slowly to stare at me, fearing my reaction.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know -_

She slammed the stereo buttons until the thing shut up. "S-sorry."

"I blame Emmett for the stereo."

Looking up in surprise, she smiled gratefully at me. "Sorry for everything else, too."

"Oh, that wasn't your fault, Bella."

"It wasn't?" She looked slightly relieved.

"No, it wasn't. I couldn't expect you to resist a vampire's..."

She looked suddenly annoyed, frowning. "No, no, it was my fault."

"I wasn't trying to say you're _helpless_, I just -"

"I know. I know. But I should take some of the blame, too."

"...Well, yes. I suppose you should."

I eyed her thoughtfully. After a while, she blushed.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm just curious, Bella."

The flush deepened. "About what?"

"About why you would want to kiss me."

To my utter surprise, she turned bright red and screamed at me, "I DON'T!"

Taken aback, I backed off. "Alright. Sorry. I mean, I was just asking."

Geez.

* * *

**BELLA**

Oh my God. Did Carlisle just ask me IN COMPLETE INNOCENCE why I would want to kiss him?

And I screamed at him that I don't?

How much more obvious could I be?!

Because I DID want to kiss him. You got a problem with that? I mean - he's Carlisle, for heaven-or-wherever-vampires-go's sake. How could any sane female look at him and not want to kiss him?

_Um, how about a female who is only in love with THE BEST GUY IN THE WORLD, EDWARD CULLEN? _My brain retorted.

Darn brain, it was always right, wasn't it?

"Shut up," I snarled to myself.

Carlisle, who was looking very confusing in Edward's body, gave me a rather frightened look. Great. Now he was scared of me.

* * *

**Please kindly review. It motivates like you wouldn't believe. ~iCan'tHardlyWait  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Carlisle, who was looking very confusing in Edward's body, gave me a rather frightened look. Great. Now he was scared of me._

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body**

We pulled to a stop in the driveway. Bella looked extremely nervous.

"Um," she said.

"Here goes," I said, trying to sound encouraging. A little bit of me was still dying inside (haha) from the thought of Chief Swan having seen...'me'...kissing his daughter.

"What do I tell him?" she hissed, as we began to approach the house.

"Just...tell him...that he saw something wrong. That nothing happened."

"Right." Bella swallowed. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Are you scared?" I looked at her, concerned. _I_ sure was freaked.

"Haha, no!" she said. "Of course not!" And turned bright red again.

Oh.

* * *

**BELLA**

Trembling, I let Carlisle and me into the house. Charlie was sitting at the dining table, and when we entered he looked up slowly, ominously, no doubt for dramatic effect.

"I want to talk to you," I managed. He frowned.

I sat down, and Carlisle came to a stop beside me. He looked _exactly_ like Edward. Well, he was kind of in Edward's body. But still...

Charlie leaned forward and opened his mouth. "WHAT ON EARTH, BELLS?"

I cringed, and flinched. "No need to shout, Dad!"

"No need to _shout_?" His eyes were bulging, and he was clutching the table with his hands, all menace dissipated. He looked at Carlisle. "Doesn't _he_ even care? Or is this...has this been the arrangement all along?"

I was tongue-tied. I looked pleadingly at Carlisle for help.

* * *

**CARLISLE, in Edward's body**

"Cha-" I stopped, and then continued, politely, "Mr. Swan. What exactly...do you think happened?"

Charlie stared. "I saw my daughter and your father behaving - inappropriately, in his Mercedes, in Seattle."

I drew a chair (politely) and sat, leaning forward slowly. "Sir...wasn't there something else?"

He faltered; I saw it in his eyes. "Um. Well, I...no."

Deliberately, I let my (Edward's, really) eyes remain on his, and smiled very slightly, encouraging. "Did you see sparkles? Or..."

Charlie ducked his head. "Okay, I did. But that's not the point."

Bella, seeming to get my drift, went: "But Dad. That's exactly the point. There's no way Car-Dr. Cullen could sparkle like that, so you didn't really see anything, we weren't doing anything _wrong_..."

"W-wait," Charlie stammered. "How did you guys know...that I saw..."

Panicking, I went in for the kill - the 'dazzle', as Edward described it, or simply put, charm. Except this time, it was vampire overdose. "Mr. Swan, it doesn't matter...what matters is that your daughter has no inappropriate relationship with my father, whatsoever. Our relationship is very important to me, sir. I care very much for Bella."

Bella stared at her father, whose eyes seemed to have glazed over a little. A true policeman, he shook himself and refocused remarkably hastily. "Oh," he said. "Um. That's great."

A huge grin broke across Bella's face.

* * *

**BELLA**

"Well, thank you," I said to Carlisle, smiling at him. We were on the front steps, while Charlie remained (a little dazedly, I'd noticed) at the table. "How did you _do_ that? Edward never did it...that much..."

He grinned, Edward's lopsided smile tugging at my heart. "He wouldn't, would he? Not to you."

"But I'm so relieved that's sorted," I said. "Wow. Oh my God, I was so scared."

Carlisle shook his head. "Me too. But now, since I still haven't changed into my own body, there's a lot more suffering for me ahead..."

I grinned. "Oh, really?"

"Come on. High school? I haven't had to do that in...centuries."

"It'll be fun." I smiled, and he returned it, looking so utterly, fantastically _beautiful_.

I realised I was hoping for a kiss, but I squashed the thought. How inappropriate.

"Goodbye, Edward. See you in school."

He growled.

* * *

**I doubt anyone's reading this anymore, but I'll continue it (finally) for my sake! Though, reviews ARE still my favourite brand of fuel. ~iCan'tHardlyWait**


End file.
